A walk to remember alternate ending
by kbledsoe
Summary: Jamie miraculously beats cancer and is living the life she never imagined. Being cancer free and moving to New York to start her new life she overcomes all the obstacles on her way. But is it the happy ending she hoped for?


Khalia McIntyre & Kourtney Bledsoe

Alternate Ending

A Walk To Remember – No Cancer !

Jamie had been cured by a trial drug called Insolitha the scientists have been working on for years. She knew there may be risks, but she thought she had nothing else to lose. She had took the trial drug for a couple of months and the only side effects she really experienced were times of drowsiness and sometimes passing out. On her 5 month checkup the doctor told her cancer was getting better and it looked like the medicine was working. She had never been happier. She and Landon decided they will go out more and live life like she has never lived it before. By the eighth month checkup, her cancer was almost gone. She experienced a feeling she had never felt before and it was great.

A big smile came across my face as I gave her a tight squeeze.

"Jamie I believe this is just the beginning of our lives".

"It is and I hope it will be a good one."

"We now have a chance at a real life and to have a family for ourselves. Nothing can stop this dream I have planned for us."

Jamie never really thought she could ever have a family of her own. With her cancer she never even thought she would be able to see the day she will become someone's wife. This was such a new idea to her that she couldn't even fathom.

The doctors had told her to keep coming in to do a check-up every month to make sure everything is good and there were no side effects.

She felt as if her body was not hers. She was regaining her strength day by day and her stomach begin to fill with butterflies, a feeling she haven't felt in a long time.

"Landon, do you think this is all too good to be true and we are getting ahead of ourselves?"

"Jamie, this is a sign. God is giving us another chance and I say we make the best of it."

Jamie thought to herself, maybe Landon was right and this was a great opportunity, but after everything that Jamie has been through it was normal for her to question everything that is happening.

"Landon I couldn't ask for a better husband and I'm so happy that you came into my life."

"I love you and I will never leave your side."

To celebrate the progression of Jamie's cancer, Landon decide he would take her out on a nice date. He told her to get dressed and be ready by 8:00 p.m. He had made reservations at the fancy restaurant downtown and wanted the night to be special. The mood was romantic and everything was perfect.

"I think this is the right time."

"Right time for what Landon?"

"Well with everything good going on in our lives I think it's time to make a change."

"What do you mean make a change?"

"Well since were already married and your cancer is almost gone I think we should move in together… in New York.

"New York?"

"Yes"

"That's far Landon. Why there? We have to start all over somewhere where we don't know anybody and no money?"

"No, I have a plan. I got a job there at a law firm and I'm supposed to start next month. We can move down there in two weeks. I have an apartment five minutes away that we can live in and start our new lives."

Jamie couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know whether she should be excited or if it's what she really wanted to do. Like of course she loved him and New York sounded great but was she ready to just pack up and leave?

"Landon I don't know this is a big decision."

"I know, but I wouldn't want to be there without you right by my side. It just wouldn't feel right."

With a short hesitation she finally shouted out what she wanted to do.

"Yes…. Yes I'll move to New York with you"

Landon face lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning. She was like a dream come true to him and he couldn't wait until they really got settled in New York.

Days and days passed and there were no negative signs and she felt better as the days went on. She went in for her one year check-up, which they told her should be her last. Jamie was extremely nervous because every time she's been to the doctor she always received bad news.

"Hi Jamie, how are you?"

"I'm fine. What's going on with my results doctor?"

"I know you have been on the trial drug for several months now and we told you that you should be cancer free by now, however, I'm sorry to inform you but it seems that you condition is going in reverse. It's as if the cure was working and that your cancer was clearing, but from the test we

ran it looks like you have been pushed 4 months back.

These words hit Jamie right in the chest and it felt like wind had escaped her lungs. The room was filled with complete silence. She knew that it was too good to be true. A tear had escaped from her eye and slowly rolled down her cheek, about to hit her lips until she wiped it clean. Landon grabbed Jamie close and assured her everything would be ok.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, we have agreed that you should keep taking the trial drug for another couple of months and see what happens and we will make a decision then."

"We were supposed to be moving to New York in a couple of weeks, are you saying I should stay here?"

"Yes, I suggest you should postpone that trip until we are clear on exactly what is happening to your body"

Another sentence of words that disappointed Jamie. How can it seem like everything was going so great and then now it's going horribly?

When they left the doctor, Landon took Jamie home and she laid limp in her bed all night.

It seemed as if the weeks were dragging and everything was moving in slow motion, especially with Landon being in New York. Jamie convinced him to take the job and get settled and made a promise she would be with him in no time. She didn't know if she even believed that. How could she with everything that's been going on. The days kept passing and honestly she didn't know how she was feeling. She wasn't sick but at the same time she wasn't the same person when Landon was with here.

It was 2 months later and she went in to see the doctor. He had ran some tests and had Jamie waiting for 30 minutes before he finally came in and told her.

"Mrs. Carter I have some wonderful news as well as some bad news. We ran the test three times and I am pleased to say that it looks like the trial drug worked and you have beaten cancer. You are now cancer free, however I'm sorry to say you may not be able to have children due to your condition. It is very unlikely."

"I understand doctor and I appreciate everything you have done for me and although I might not be able start my own family, but I'm thankful for receiving another chance."

Jamie was happy and the first thing she did when she left was go straight home and start packing. It was time for her to go surprise Landon.

She made that eight hour trip with her father and knocked on the door. Landon opened it and his face dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing here? I mean I'm happy you're here, but wow I can't even explain how happy I am right now"

"I have great news. I'm cancer free Landon. We can officially start our lives together now."

Those words were like a sweet song to his ears. He have been waiting for this moment since he could remember.

Final Chapter

Jamie was rushing around the house looking for everything she needed to get for work. She was running around like a lost bat and Landon was just looking in amazement.

"Honey, why are you running around the house? What are you looking for?"

"I can't seem to find my keys."

"Do you mean the ones over there on the coffee table?"

"Oh yes, thanks babe. I have to go to the hospital. They called me in; I have a patient who I need to help operate on as soon as possible. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you"

"I love you too."

After five years of being in New York, Jamie went to school and started an Internship at a hospital by their house. They then moved into a two story house last year that Jamie had so much fun decorating.

When she finished with her patient, Jamie realized she was feeling a bit sick and she had to vomit. She had been a little queasy the past few days and been very fatigued but she thought nothing of it. But it seemed her symptoms were getting worse.

She got home and decided she would go talk to Landon about it.

"Landon I have a problem. Like I have been having symptoms and feeling sickness and I just don't know what's wrong."

"What do you mean? Well I'll take you to the doctor tomorrow to figure out what the problem is ok?"

"Ok"

Landon scheduled an appointment for 10:00 a.m. and drove her to the doctor. She had a little check-up and they had ran a test to see what was wrong. At this moment, Jamie was expecting the worse. What if her cancer was back? She wouldn't know how to handle that news.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Clark, I am Doctor Barnes. I have ran a couple tests and I would like to inform you that it is not your cancer."

Jamie finally took another breath. It was as if her heart had stopped beating for a couple of seconds.

"I am also pleased to tell you that you are 3 months pregnant."

Jamie couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was told that she will not be able to conceive a child because of her condition.

"Are you sure doctor this must be a mistake"

"I am positive, it is a miracle baby I guess. Would you like to see for yourself?"

The doctor then gave her an ultrasound and both Jamie and Landon smiled as they looked at the new life they have created.

Each day after that Jamie made sure she did everything she could to keep her baby healthy. By the 6th month mark she even took a leave of absence from work to stay home because she was a high risk pregnancy. She didn't want anything to go wrong. She didn't want to know the gender of the baby because she wanted it to be a surprise.

She was in bed and then it suddenly got wet and she was laying in a pool of water. She screamed as Landon ran up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"I think… I think I'm having the baby Landon"

He got her up and in the car to rush her to the hospital. She was n labor for 14 hours until the baby finally came.

"Congratulations Mrs. Carter, you have a beautiful baby girl."

The joy filled the room and she started crying. She couldn't believe this was happening. She felt like the luckiest person in the world and all she ever wanted was a family of her own. Four years passed by and they were enjoying every moment with their daughter.

Haley hadn't been feeling well, so Jamie decided to take her to the emergency room. She had been complaining about her stomach hurting and she had been vomiting. The doctors ran a cat scan on her and they found a cancerous tumor in her stomach. The doctor slowly walked out to the waiting room to Jamie and told her, "I'm sorry to inform you that Haley has a cancerous tumor in her stomach". Jamie dropped to the floor screaming and crying out, "It can't be she's only four!" She took Haley to get some ice-cream after the doctor visit and then headed home to break the news to Landon.

When they got home to their two story home she smelled baked chicken along with mash potatoes. She ran up to Landon giving him a kiss and a hug. He looked surprised but gave her a kiss back asking what was wrong. She pulled him upstairs to their room and began to talk to him softly. When she told him Landon stood there in silence, then he began to talk. He said with a shaky voice, "Is it at a serious stage?" She responded saying I'm not sure yet they run more test tomorrow.

Jamie and Landon both took Haley to the hospital the next day. It was a gloomy, rainy day when they drove to the hospital and everyone in the car was silent. As they pulled up to the hospital Haley asked, "Why are we here again"? Landon responded back saying, "We're just going to take a closer look at you to make sure everything is ok honey". Landon unbuckled Haley's seat belt and picked her up in his arms. Then they walked into the double doors of the hospital. Jamie helped Haley put her gown on while Landon talked to the doctor.

"So Doctor Barnes how serious do you think the cancer is? "asked Landon.

"Well Landon we think we caught it at the right time, but we're going to do everything we can for Haley" he said.

"Doctor please, I almost lost my wife to cancer I don't want to lose my daughter." Landon said.

"Landon I understand the hardships your family has been through. I will do everything in my power to save Haley." he said.

Haley had just came back from getting more test ran on her and was sitting in her bed eating ice-cream the nurse snuck and gave to her. The test results confirmed that she had cancer and it was in its earliest stage. When Jamie and Landon found out the news they decided they would explain to Haley what was happening to her. Landon started off by saying, "Me and mommy want to tell you something sweetie". Haley eyes lit up with excitement and she asked, "What mommy and daddy? Did you guys buy me a puppy?". Jamie leaned in laughing and hugged her and said, "Not exactly darling. Remember when I told you how sick I was?" Haley replied back by saying, "Yea mommy and you got better right?". Jamie let out a deep breath and looked at Landon and he took on the conversation from that point. "Yes mommy did get better. The sickness she had is the same thing you have" he said. Haley asked, "What sickness did mommy have?" Jamie quickly answered, "I had cancer Haley. It makes you sometimes feel very bad. But we're going to make sure you're going to be ok". Haley looked at them unsure and nodded her head ok.

On the way back home Jamie and Landon whispered about what they were going to do. Jamie looked back at Haley sleeping and smiled. In a cracking voice Jamie said, "Landon I can't do this again. I just can't if I could take the cancer for her I would. She's only 4! No child should go through this. It's my fault I know it is". Landon grabbed her hand and squeezed it and told her, "Stop, none of this is your fault she will be ok look at you, you made it through. You have to have faith don't let your faith wither away now" and he kissed her hand.

When they got home Landon carried Haley to her room and laid her in her bed. He leaned down, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and whispered, "I love you". He went back downstairs and found Jamie sitting at the dining room table with her head in her arms crying. He moved her arms and wiped her tears and told her, "Jamie I told you everything will be alright". She asked Landon who will take care of Haley. Landon told her, "I will take off from work". She quickly replied saying, "That is out of the question Landon. I know you're working on a big case right now. I'll just take off of work and ask Doctor Johnson to take all my surgeries for me". Landon gave her a worried look and finally agreed.

The next morning everyone got up and began their daily routine. Jamie cooked breakfast, made Landon lunch and got Haley ready for her last day of school. Haley pranced down the stairs in a pink tutu with pink bows in her hair. Landon smiled and held his arms out and Haley jumped in them. Landon hugged her and said, "I think pink is your color I wonder where you got all of this beauty from" and he looked over at Jamie. Jamie smiled and gave him a kiss as he walked out the door. She put Haley's coat on and they got in the car. As they pulled up to the school Jamie told Haley, "Today is your last day at school for a while sweetie but as soon as you're all better you will be back". Haley looked at her sadly and said "You promise?" Jamie smiled and said "I promise".

While Haley ran into the classroom to find her friends, Jamie pulled her teacher to the side.

"Ms. Smith we recently went to the hospital and found out that Haley has cancer" Jamie said.

Ms. Smith gasped and said, "Is there anything at all I can do Jamie? Please let me know I have no problem adjusting things for Haley".

"No it's ok really, Landon and I decided we are going to temporarily pull her out of school" Jamie said.

"Ok let me know if there's anything at all I can do we wish the best for Haley".

They hugged and Jamie left. As she got in the car she realized she hadn't broke the news to her dad yet. She picked up her cellphone as her hands shook and dialed the number. "Hello dad, we found out some devastating news. Haley has cancer but we caught it at the earliest stage so she will be fine". There was a long moment of silence and he finally said, "Honey I want you to know this is not your fault and we will get through this". She sighed and said "I know, thanks dad". As they were about to hang up the phone he said, "I love you guys and give Haley a hug for me".

Jamie drove back home with a thousand thoughts running through her mind. When she got home she called Landon and asked him to pick Haley up from school while she went to the hospital to request her time off. As she walked in the door the staff ran up to her and hugged her. They already knew about Haley because Doctor Barnes had told them. Everyone asked if there was anything they could do to make work easier and Jamie told them, "You guys don't have to do anything, I decided to take time off work to take care of her". As she was leaving everyone gave her a hug and candy to give to Haley. Jamie headed back home hoping to see Landon and Haley at the door waiting for her.

As soon as Jamie walked through the door Haley ran into her arms with excitement telling her about her day at school. She looked over to see Landon holding a bouquet of red roses. Haley told Jamie about how he got both of them flowers. "Daddy got me daisies mommy", said Haley. Jamie walked over to Landon looking him in his eyes and gave him a kiss.

"I wanted to talk to you about something Jamie" said Landon.

"Sure what about?' asked Jamie.

"I have to go to Albany for a day or two to discuss some things with a client. I told my client I might have to postpone due to some personal problems."

"No, don't cancel sweetie we'll be fine. You go and handle your business" Jamie said.

Landon looked at her for a moment and pulled her in for a hug and said, "You call me if anything at all goes wrong. I'll be calling to check in on you guys".

Landon picked up Haley, gave her a kiss on the forehead and gave Jamie a kiss. He quickly grabbed his suitcase and ran out the house screaming "I love you guys". Jamie looked at Haley and said, "You know what that means? Girls weekend!" Haley jumped up and down with excitement. "Let's go make some cookies and watch Pocahontas". Haley zoomed to the kitchen and sat on a stool waiting for Jamie to pull out all of the ingredients. As they were eating cookies and watching Pocahontas Haley asked, "Mommy am I going to die? Because the kids said cancer kills people". Jamie eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Haley and said, "Listen to me don't listen to those kids you are not going to die Haley. Look at mommy, I'm still here". She hugged Haley tightly while tears ran down her face.

The next day Jamie decided to take Haley to Build-A-Bear. While Haley was talking to a worker about which clothes she wanted to put on her bunny, her phone rang. Jamie answered and it was a hospital asking to speak to Mrs. Carter.

"This is she", Jamie said.

"Mam we are sorry to inform you that your husband has been a car accident".

"What do you mean? Is he ok what hospital is he at?"

"He's at Mercy Hospital Mrs. Carter."

Jamie dropped the phone, grabbed Haley and ran out the door. She jumped in the car and sped to the hospital. She frantically ran through the hospital door screaming, "Where is he?" A nurse ran up to her asking who she was looking for. "I'm looking for my husband, Landon Carter, where is he?" The nurse escorted her to a room with Landon laying in the bed on life support. The doctor walked in and asked to speak to Jamie outside.

"Mrs. Carter, Landon is in critical condition right now and we are doing everything we can to save his life".

"What exactly is wrong?" Jamie asked.

"His head hit the dashboard pretty hard so he has severe head trauma".

"Is he hemorrhaging?" she asked.

"As of right now he's not but we're keeping a close eye on him".

Jamie brought Haley in the room to see him, Haley leaned in and gave him a kiss and told him she loved him. After a couple of hours, Jamie eventually called a friend to pick Haley up to take her home. As she sat in the room with Landon holding his hand she spoke to him softly.

"Honey you have to pull through. You can't leave me and Haley especially after we found out she has cancer. I just don't understand why God is doing this to us. Please don't leave us".

She kissed his hand and went home for the night. The next morning she got a call from the doctor.

"Mrs. Carter I have some news" and there was a pause.

"I know how this goes don't beat around the bush what's wrong? I'll be at the hospital in 5 minutes." and she hung up.

Jamie rushed through the doors and asked to see the doctor. "Mrs. Carter I wanted to tell you Landon passed away this morning at 8 a.m." he said. Jamie staggered back onto the wall and burst into tears. She stood there shaking and asking what happened. "He hemorrhaged in his sleep". She screamed, "I thought you were supposed to be watching him! What happened to you keeping an eye on him?" The doctor was speechless he stood there in silence.

"I did but there was nothing we could do. He would not have made it another two days and he would never be able to breathe on his own ever again."

She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. It seemed that everything was going so great and now it was like everything around her had collapsed. Her heart was heavy, her eyes filled with water, and her body aching. Never did she think she would be losing him, all this time she thought he had to face losing someone he loves. She couldn't even fathom what had just happened.

Days had pasted, and then weeks, and before she knew it, it had been 3 years and eventually living without him became a regular routine. Sometimes little things would remind her of him and she would have her moment but for the most part she was doing fine. Haley tumor was removed and she was cancer free. Eventually Haley realized what had happened and she was sad at first, but as she got older she understood everything.

One day Jamie was walking out of the hospital and she bumped into a young man.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss I truly apologize."

"It's ok, it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going"

"No its mine. Do you work here?"

"Yes I'm Jamie, I've been working here for about seven years."

"Hi I'm Brandon, I just moved here from Florida. I started last week."

"Oh well nice to meet you. I love it here and I think you will too."

"I believe I will". He said with a slight smile.

"Well I'm sorry to rush off but I have some things to take care of. I hope to see you around."

"Yes I hope Ms. Jamie"


End file.
